Distorted Familiar
by LivingDeath.666
Summary: Louise Summons the ruler of the Void, Giratina as her familiar, Arceus protect us.
1. Chapter 1

**Its Living Death 666 here to present a one-shot featuring our favorite Zero, and a being of her nightmares from the Distortion Realm. It's best if you listen to glitch city's Giratina remix to feel the theme of this story. **

**I present to you…..**

**666 Distorted Familiar 666**

**An ancient being watched…**

**It had been cast out by Father…**

**Forever cursed to live in the Distorted Realm, a twisted counterpart to the realm created by HIM…**

**The being screamed out in anger and frustration, trapped in the warped hell hole…**

**Eons passed by, time lost all meaning, space lost all form…**

"I beg of you"

A voice pure and clear echoed through the perverse universe.

The exiled being that inhabited this world looked around in confusion; no one had spoken to it for millions of years.

"My servant that exists in this vast universe"

The being looked around in worry, although it did not understand the words, it knew the intent, it refused to be in service to ANYONE!

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant"

Flattery would get you nowhere, the shadow roared in defiance.

"Heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart…"

Not an order, but a request? Never before was it asked if it wanted to do something.

"Answer my guidance and appear!"

Upon these words a small rift struggled to open in the Distortion Realm, the being known as Giratina decided to answer this call. With a mighty roar that disrupted time and space itself, the struggling portal enlarged, and the terrifying monster left its home and prison.

…...

As Louise finished her incantation she waited.

And waited.

Yet nothing happened, not and explosion, not a fireball, not a spark.

Nothing.

Louise turned around, with tears pouring in her eyes, and begged the professor.

"Please Professor Colbert, for the love of Brimir let me try again!" Louise frantically begged him; she would be cast out as a failure if she didn't successfully a familiar. She didn't care if it was pathetic, as long as it proved she was a mage.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you a resummons Louise" came the professor's sad reply.

At these words Louise fell to her knees, and sobbed, ignoring the cruel jeers and laughter of her school mates.

The look of pity and sadness from Professor Colbert.

The laughter from her Germanian rival Kirche.

Louise was absorbed in her own little world of sadness and self-pity, crying her eyes out at her failure and hopeless future.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Louise suddenly heard a bizarre noise from behind her, a high pitched wailing; she wiped away her tears, and noticed the look of shocked awe on every one's face.

She wasn't prepared for what she would see when she turned around.

There was a massive hole in the air itself, a purple and black maelstrom of powerful energy, stronger than any magic in all the land, but this hole wasn't what was impressive or terrifying, it was what was floating in front of it.

Louise gasped at the apparition before her; it looked like a massive demonic dragon, it's body was elongated, like a serpents, its color was grayish, with black and red stripes running horizontally from the tip of its tail all the way to the base of its neck. It had 3 gold spikes on each side of it, and six black wings sprouted from its back, each tipped with a red spike. But what was most terrifying was its face; a gold mask of sorts covered its face, with each side ending in wicked point.

And the eyes, the glowing red eyes of this monster radiated death, emptiness, a vast magical power that exceeded anything this world could possibly offer.

…

Giratina watched these proceedings with great amusement; he thoroughly enjoyed the terror these mortals radiated, it made him feel powerful. He looked at the various people and their pets, wondering what kind of occasion he was brought to. He then watched the pink haired one approach, something was off about her.

Something was wrong, she radiated like the Distortion Realm.

He had to get a closer look.

As he glided towards her, she took a step back in fright; he stopped and lowered his head to her level and thought words of peace and comfort to her, hoping to calm her down.

It seemed to have worked; the strange one smiled and approached him, and made a strange motion, then kissed him on his head.

A strange sensation ran through Giratina, and symbols burned themselves on his abdomen, he looked at the markings in concern, and then looked at the girl, who looked like she was going to pass out in fright.

…

Louise was absolutely terrified, she was afraid that finishing the ceremony and branding the creature would set it off on a demonic rage and level the school, or take her off to hell, or do Brimir knows what else.

But to her relief the creature did no such thing, instead it looked at her intently; it then looked at Professor Colbert, who was studying the mark on its stomach with intense interest.

The creature looked at Louise, and suddenly she was feeling a question? It was as if the creature was asking her what was going on. Louise thought with all her might, trying to explain to this mighty creature that the mark signified that he was her familiar, or servant, and she was the master. The creature felt very displeased about this, and Louise suddenly felt a flash of hatred from this strange dragon. So Louise tried a different idea, and suggested that they were equals, partners. The dragon felt better about this idea, and approved.

Suddenly one of the dragon's wings shot out and grabbed Louise, and placed her on his back, he then took off at an extreme speed, with Louise barely holding on screaming bloody murder.

When the creature flew above the clouds, it slowed down, and Louise got a better hold and positioned herself on top of the strange dragon.

She leaned on the dragon, her powerful, mysterious familiar, and hugged him, she was mage.

Giratina felt her happiness, and let out a roar that distorted the elements themselves, perhaps this was a good idea after all.

**So there you have it, this is just a one shot, make suggestions if you want, I'll try to oblige**

**Living Death out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Living Death here, it seems some people liked my story, so I'll be adding a few more chapters and see where it goes.**

**666 Distorted Familiar 666**

"_In the beginning when God created the world He also created 3 angels, each of which were gifted with great and terrible power in order to help bring balance to the world."_

"_The first angel was gifted total mastery over time itself, and governed the passage and growth of the world and its creatures"_

"_The second angel was gifted power over space, and he watched the physical plane, guiding the physical world"_

"_The third Angel was gifted power over death; he culled the weak and guided the souls of the departed to the afterlife so the universe could prosper"_

"_With the three angels bringing balance, the universe prospered"_

"_However, the third angel grew dissatisfied with his role; he became jealous of God and challenged him, fighting the Creator and the two remaining angels."_

"_God was furious; he defeated the third angel, and banished him for eternity to the twisted realm, where his now warped spirit still smolders"._

_Brimir's visions of creation, book 1, chapter 1_

Louise and her new strange familiar were flying high in the air, above the clouds, she was so happy to have summoned something as amazing as the dragon she summoned she barely noticed it was night time already.

"Um, dragon?" Louise asked, she didn't know quite what it was; she needed to find out its name, or name it something.

Her familiar stopped flying, and hovered, and turned its head to look at her, Louise again felt that questioning sensation in her head.

Louise thought of her room, at the school, and projected it to the great dragon.

The dragon looked at her, and suddenly dived to a nearby lake.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Louise frantically called out, but before she could say anything else, her familiar was forming a twisted vortex of energy where its mouth might be, and shot it at the lake.

Louise could only watch in fascination as portal opened up, she looked closer, and could see her bedroom on the portals reflection. The very next moment her familiar dived through the hole. Louise closed her eyes, expecting to be soaked.

She waited, nothing happened, so she opened her eyes.

Louise was in her room.

She stared around in amazement, and then saw her familiar curled around in the corner, watching her. She walked up to the dragon and hugged it, and fell asleep crying tears of joy.

…..

Giratina watched these proceedings with mixed feelings of sadness and another emotion he hadn't felt for a very long time, protectiveness, this insecure little girl felt like the home he was meant to be trapped in for eternity. He wondered how she came upon this power. Was it gifted to her? Or was she born with it? Regardless, his new purpose in this new dimension was to protect this girl. With these final thoughts for the evening, Giratina curled around Louise to keep her warm and rested for the night.

…

Professor Jean Colbert was growing more and more frantic looking through his extensive collection of books trying to find the symbols he observed on Louise's familiar. This was inherently disturbing to Jean, the traditional mark for familiars were runes that corresponded with the mage in questions ability. Those symbols were so familiar; he knew he's seen something like it before. As the professor was deep in thought he noticed the binding to his copy of _Brimir's visions of Creation_, suddenly inspired he walked to his book case and pulled out the tattered book, and was glancing through the passages and illustrations when he suddenly noticed the picture of God and his three angels. He paid special attention to the third angel and his fall into darkness, and turned the page….

"This cannot be" Jean muttered to himself. Before him was crude rendition of the third angel, which looked terrifyingly similar to Louise's familiar. He started reading the next few chapters, his alarm steadily growing.

"I have to see Osmond immediately "Jean hastily put the book on the table and made his way to the principal's office, leaving a page in the book open, depicting the apocalypse brought on to their world from the angel of death.

….

Louise woke up, her back resting on something soft and warm; she slowly opened her eyes and saw she was surrounded by the warm and comforting body of her familiar. As soon as she started to move it unwrapped itself, and floated in the air above her.

'**Louise?' **

Louise looked around, she didn't see any one else, then it dawned on her, her familiar had spoken to her in her head. She looked at the dragon in front of her and tried 'mind speaking' to it.

'yes?'

'**Louise' **it repeated again.

Louise felt a little irritated at this point.

'Yes, I am Louise, what's your name dragon?'

'**Name?'**

There was a pause, the dragon spoke again to Louise.

'…**Giratina'**

"Giratina" Louise spoke the name aloud, she liked it, and it sounded dark and ominous.

As Louise was musing she looked outside, and noticed how light it was.

She was late for class!

Louise hurriedly got dressed and ran to Ms. Chevreuse's class, with Giratina trailing behind her.

…

Professor Colbert entered Principle Osmond's office and came upon a strange sight, Ms. Longeville hitting the principle over the head with a ruler while screaming about "dirty old men". Jean cleared his throat, and asked if he could speak with Osmond alone. When Longeville slammed the door shut the principle had a much sterner demeanor. "Why is it you wish to see me Jean?" Osmond inquired while lighting up his pipe.

"It's about Louise's familiar" came Colbert's reply,

"The Valliere girl?" Jean nodded.

"I believe she summoned the fallen angel"

The pause that followed seemed to last for hours, Osmond was the first to speak "we must not reveal this to anyone, especially the church, Brimir only knows what those religious zealots will try to do to that poor girl if she has truly summoned the Dark One"

"Then what do we do Osmond?"

The Principle thought long and hard, "keep an eye on her, it hasn't done anything yet, so hopefully your assumption is wrong" Jean nodded and faced the window

"May the Original One keep us strong "

**There you have it, part 2, I've been thinking if Giratina should have a human form in order to be less conspicuous in Tristrain, you cant exactly walk down the street with a monster like Giratina behind you. Im open to suggestions, constructive criticism and other story ideas, so peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im here to present another chapter of Distorted Familiar, but before I do, I'm going to bring up some points.**

**First, I'm giving Giratina a human form; it makes sense, especially since Sylphid can and does change into her human form, it will also be easier for Giratina to converse with Louise, and there will be no GiratinaXLouise, that's just weird.**

**Secondly, the other members of the creation trio will appear, and will have major consequences in Halkeginia.**

**Finally, it is almost always mentioned that Giratina appears in cemeteries, and he is a ghost type, I made the grim reaper of the Brimiric religion, makes sense to me. So naturally he can fit in small spaces, pass through walls, and become invisible.**

**I'm done talking, let the story continue!**

**666 Distorted Familiar 666**

"_I prayed for 7 days, I begged the Creator for the power to defend mankind and defeat the wicked elves, and on the night of the 7__th__ day He appeared before me. God, in His Radiant purest white and glowing gold. He gifted me the power of the void; it would level mountains, move the land, and alter the very nature of magic itself. With this power I would have the strength I needed to protect us."_

_Brimir's journal, page 66_

…..

Louise huffed as she finally reached the doors of the class room, with Giratina floating behind her. As she was about to turn the handle she paused, and looked at Giratina.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you in here Giratina" she spoke to the floating specter behind her, Giratina nodded, and suddenly faded into nothingness.

Louise just stared in amazement, and then heard her familiar's presence in her mind.

"**I will always be with you child"**

Louise nodded in understanding, braced herself, and entered the class room.

…

Giratina watched the girl as she entered the room; it was obvious she was distraught about something, if her reddened face was anything to judge. He watched as her fellow humans laughed at her as she sat down. As soon as Louise sat down an older woman in the front of the room asked her to come to the front of the room and perform magic on some rocks. Giratina perked his invisible head in curiosity, for as the pink haired one approached the table and pointed a stick at said stones; the emptiness within her flared out, and created a warped space above the table. He watched in amusement as the rip in space and time absorbed the stones, the table, and even some pieces of the room itself before Louise got over shock and canceled the spell.

The room was in disarray, chairs and students were blown everywhere from the gravity well cancelling, the older female human was unconscious from the blast, while Louise just stood there with a dumb look on her face, covered in dust.

…

Louise was in shock for what seemed the umpteenth time this week, instead of her normal explosions; she created some sort of portal that absorbed anything near it. When she finally stopped powering her spell it exploded, throwing chairs and students everywhere. Louise could only stare in amazement at the destruction she caused, was the bonding with her familiar the cause of this radical shift in her almost magic?

"It seems Louise divided by zero, again!" Louise turned around to see her hated rival Kirche pick herself up and brushed off the dust settling on her. "You can't cast magic properly, why are you even here?"

Other students, who regained their balance, started shouting similar things to Louise.

"Louise the Zero strikes again"

"Doesn't even have an element"

"Didn't she summon a cool dragon?"

"A dragon that doesn't obey her and that has more magical ability in its left toe than she has in her whole body!"

Louise couldn't take any more of it, with a red face; she turned around and ran out the classroom, ignoring her fellow students, with tears running down her face.

…

Giratina watched these unhappy proceedings with concern, how dare these human brats insult this girl, did they not realize what she just did? A human had, for a brief moment, control over the distortion realm, and created a wormhole. This is something no being except for his hated family should be able to do, yet this small human female did it!

So he decided to go back to the little girls dwelling, phasing through the wall and found her crying into her bed, he reappeared with the sound of static, and watched as Louise turned her head, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"**Why are you sad young one?"**

"Because I am a failure, who can't use magic, and who doesn't have an element"

Giratina growled in anger "**That is not true, you brought me to this dimension, that alone defies the collective power of your race"**

"What do you mean? What exactly are you?" Louise asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Giratina paused for a moment then his eyes glowed red, and soon his body was covered in shadow. The shadow shrunk, and made its way to the floor in front of Louise, and shaped itself into a human form. The shadow disappeared, leaving behind an intimidating figure almost twice as tall as Louise. It appeared to be tall man, with pale skin, red eyes with black pupils. His spiky hair was silver, except for two bangs in front, and four in back that shone like gold. His teeth were sharp, his smile cruel and promising malice. He was clothed in noble looking red shirt, with a black vest, six gold rib-like spikes curved around his chest, almost like armor. He wore black pants, with black boots that each had 3 gold bands around them. Over all of that he wore a long black coat, with thin red stripes running along the inside, and three gold spikes on each shoulder. His fingers bore three gold rings on each hand, and his finger nails black, each of them long and sharp.

The figure made a slight bow before Louise, and a pair of demonic shadowy wings, each with three red spikes on them fanned out from his back.

"**I believe I have not properly acquainted myself with you Louise, for I am Giratina, the third son of the creator, master of death, the Ferrier of souls, Lord of the dead, and once imprisoned in Hell, I am grateful for you releasing me, and I am at your service"**

**AAAAND that's a wrap people, until next time ;) Living death 666 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, I was running dry on ideas, but don't worry, I've come up with plenty more. And of course, I don't own Pokémon or Familiar of Zero.**

**666 Distorted Familiar 666**

Louise stared at the man before her, eyes wide in disbelief. Her heart seemed to have skipped a beat, her mind racing. She summoned, released the third angel from hell?

"**Indeed Louise, your summoning opened a portal from the Twisted Realm, and allowed me to escape into your dimension"**

Louise stuttered "bu-t-t-t how? I c-a-ant us-s-se m-a-a-gic?"

Giratina tilted his head with an amused look on his face "**You can use magic girl, how else I came here? Even more proof is that you opened a portal to the twisted realm itself in that room earlier; it negated magic and twisted reality around it, your anger and frustration fueling it. You wield powers beyond those of the mortals around you". **He said this with an almost proud look on his face.

Louise's mind was in shambles at this point, she can open portals to hell?! "Where did I get this power from? No one in my family or anyone else for that matter has seen magic like this for six thousand years!"

Giratina scowled, his red eyes glowing slightly "**What do you mean Louise?"**

Louise gulped under his gaze, but continued "6 thousand years ago a man named Brimir received help from God, a great power gifted upon him to combat evil and darkness in our land, and with this power he temporarily defeated the elves, and carved an empire in Halkeginia that has lasted to this day".

Giratina frowned deeply, and then spoke again "**It seems Father has sealed off a bit of my power within this Brimir's bloodline. This means Louise you are his descendant, I know not why it would surface after so many years. I can sense the twisted realm within you, it seems when you use magic you act as a conduit, drawing power from the twisted realm itself".**

All of this information was too much for young Louise to handle, and promptly passed out.

Giratina shook his head, and reverted back to his Origin form, black shadows covering him as he did so, and put Louise back in her bed. He coiled protectively around the young girl's bed, like the act would protect her sleep.

….

_Some Where Far Away, Location Unknown…._

Four men sat in ornate chairs around a round table, decorated with the sun, the two moons, and a black star, surrounded with many smaller silver stars. Each man was wearing plates of armor, each with hoods, it seems they were in the middle of conversation, when suddenly, another person ran in.

"Council! Something just happened!" the hooded person shouted.

The person at the head of the table, who was obviously the leader, stood up and with an angry tone asked "_What could possibly be so important for you to interrupt foot soldier?"_

The person in question looked terrified for angering his leader; bur continued anyway "Our mages detected a pulse of darkness radiating from Tristain; they highly suspect it's the work of the 3rd".

The hooded leader looked shocked, and promptly dismissed the soldier, who ran off as quickly as his legs could carry him. The other hooded members of the council looked at their leader with worry.

After a few moments of pause, the mysterious leader turned to one of the council members and spoke "_Gethys, I want you to take forty foot soldiers and scout out what's happening in Tristain, do whatever is necessary to bring back information. And don't bother coming back if you fail"._

The hooded man known as Gethys nodded, "It will be done lord" and left promptly, leaving the other council members to contemplate the implications of this news.

….

Louise dreamt an incredible dream; she was floating in the air, and saw a beautiful white and gold being, surrounded by the sun. She watched as it created the universe, formed individual planets, suns, stars. She watched as this being filled various worlds with life, vibrant plants, and wonderful creatures. Louise witnessed as three spheres of light, one pink, one blue, and one black came from this entity, and watched as each were given a role in helping the White one form the universe.

The pink sphere expanded the space of the universe; the blue one started time, and watched life prosper. She watched the black sphere approach its father, and darted off to various worlds, making sure the dead found their way to the afterlife.

She then saw, or felt rather, the black sphere's discontent, it was prideful, and didn't feel that escorting the dead was a task worthy of its greatness. It tried to attack its brother and sister, but they trapped it in warped space and twisted time. Then father approached, and with great sadness in its heart, sealed away its beloved third son.

Louise felt the black sphere's incredible rage; it thrashed around in its prison, livid that it was sealed, angry at Father. After thousands of years, it calmed down, and resigned itself to watching the universe from its prison for eternity. She saw its eyes glow red, then suddenly Louise was in front of the black shadow, watched as the shadow receded revealing…..

Louise woke with a gasp, her body sweaty from having such a vivid dream, she pushed herself upright, and saw Giratina curled around her bed in his dragon form, his head resting on her bed, his eyes looking at her. She could only stare back, and told him "I saw your father, I saw God….." .

…

Giratina floated in the air patiently while Louise dressed herself, amused at her embarrassed reaction of him seeing her naked, he could honestly care less, but Louise seemed to care, muttering about perverts, even if they were eons old and near gods.

When Louise finally dressed herself and left the room, she encountered three of her fellow students. Giratina observed a red haired one, with larger figure than other females of her species, a blond female, and a short blue haired female, studiously reading a book while holding on to a staff.

"So Louise are you getting kicked out for you disastrous attempt at magic yesterday?" this insult was used by the red haired one, she and the blonde laughed at Louise in remembrance of yesterday's event.

He could feel Louis' anger rise, but also felt a different emotion, pride in her knowledge that she was stronger than them.

Louise decided to reply "They said it was an accident and that the teacher was partially to blame for encouraging me to perform magic" at this reply the red haired girls laughing grew stronger.

Giratina had enough of this humiliation, he started to rapidly cool the air around him, and watched in amusement as the other girls familiars squeaked in terror at his presence, and the girls themselves shiver. Louise got his cue, and promptly left them.

….

"What was that Tabitha?" asked the red haired girl Kirche. She turned to the blue haired girl with a worried look on her face; she was deeply concerned about the malign presence she felt, and the disturbing reaction of Flame, her fire Salamder.

The blue haired girl Tabitha looked up from her book and spoke "Don't know", but her eyes read she did know, or at least had a very good idea.

Kirche did not look convinced at all; she decided she would ask her later of what all this meant.

….

Louise made her way down to the dining hall, with Giratina trailing behind her, invisible to all human eyes. However, the other familiars of the school could feel his presence, and ran off in terror at his approach, with their masters running frantically after them. Louise was oblivious to this, and sat down to eat her food, there was a wide berth around her, and students were terrified of her blowing them up, or worse.

After finishing her food, Louise left for outside, she planned to make a trip into the city to buy some things for herself, nothing could go wrong, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, it's me to present another chapter of Distorted Familiar, featuring our favorite Zero and the dark god himself, plus some other guest appearances. Just so you know, I won't be updating for at least two months after I post this, I'll be gone out to sea, so I'll try to make this chapter longer and interesting as possible to hopefully tide you over. Oh, and don't forget to review and recommend new ideas, I'm always open to new thoughts.**

**(Of course I don't own FOZ or Pokémon, duh.)**

**666 Distorted Familiar 666**

"_The Dark Third Star shall descend upon our world through a descendant of Brimir, brought upon us through the kiss of a pure maiden; He shall defile our land and draw to him time and space__to bring forth the end. Know him through his mark, animals flee before him, and the powers of the righteous will not harm him, he cannot be affected through the weapons of man, nor by his magiks. _

_If he makes his presence known, seek out the descendant, and end her unholy existence, the evil one will have no ties to this world, and shall be cast back into the abyss from whence he came._

_May the Alpha protect us all."_

GALAXY Giratina tome.

As Louise and Giratina were making out of sight from the academy, he made himself visible and placed Louise on top of back, and took off to the skies.

As the two were flying to Tristania, which would take about an hour (Giratina didn't want to make Louise pass out if he flew at his regular supersonic speed), Louise wanted to learn more about her enigmatic familiar.

"So Giratina" Louise began "Why did you attack your father?"

Louise could hear a low growl come from Giratina; she was scared if she went too far, but he replied nonetheless.

"**When Father made me He made me for a purpose, I was the one who helped the souls of the dead pass on to the afterlife, or what you humans call Heaven, next to Fathers side. I was cheated; the task was thankless, arduous, and monotonous. While my brother was gifted with time, and my sister with space. So I confronted Father about this, at first I asked respectfully, I wished for a different task, or at least be able to govern something in addition to the dead. Father immediately denied my request, angered in my supposed greed. I fled and continued my task as the Ferrier, after several millennia I asked Father again, hoping I could convince him again, Father gave me the same answer, and threatened to punish me if I asked again. This is when I decided I had enough, I attacked Father, and the two of us battled for centuries, laying waste to a good portion of the universe, until Him and my brother and sister trapped me, and sealed me away in the Distortion realm, the polar opposite of the universes, or what you humans call Hell. This is where the souls of those corrupted with evil languish. It was here I was trapped for millions of years, yet I was still able to observe the outside realm. Until you summoned me Louise".**

Louise was speechless; all she heard about Giratina were the religious texts stating that the third angel was the epitome of evil. Yet, when she heard his side of the story, she kind of understood his actions. He was jealous, and felt wronged for being given the hardest job, while his siblings were given greater power. He even admitted to asking God for a better assignment, and was rejected. It was similar to her own family…

Giratina could feel her thoughts, and felt a connection to the girl; it seems her own family was similar, an overbearing mother, and sisters who were superior in every way.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, the city was in sight now, and Giratina made his way to the forest on the outskirts.

….

Kirche watched with interest as Louise made her way alone towards the forest, she knew without a doubt her draconic familiar was around, but couldn't see him, and decided then and there to follow Louise to where ever she went. Kirche had to know, this went beyond simple curiosity, she honestly was concerned, her familiar was beyond normal, and radiated an unearthly power that disturbed her greatly.

She knew of only one person in the academy who could help her and had the knowledge.

…

Tabitha was in her room alone, poring over tomes that described creation and anything on the Third angel, she was getting frustrated, it seems the authors decided to forgo facts and instead went on and on the treachery and evil of the dark one, and to look for his signs.

Ever since Louise summoned her mysterious familiar Tabitha became deeply disturbed, it exhibited a taint that she could feel, Sylphid could feel it to, and was frightened of its presence. Check 1 terrifies animals and magical creatures, who could feel the unnatural power stemming from it. When Louise attempted magic in class and instead seemed to open a portal of sorts and cancelled gravity as well as any magical attempt to stop it. Check 2 negates magic. As for the mark, Tabitha noticed a pattern on the demonic familiar, if it had anything; there was six of it, six wings, six ribs, six spikes. Check 3 666.

As she was reading Tabitha heard what sounded like a herd of elephants storming towards her room, and with a sigh she closed her book.

Kirche practically blew her door of its hinges, with Flame her salamander waddling as fast its legs could carry it behind her.

"Tabitha!" she announced loudly. "We need to follow Louise to where ever she's going, there's something wrong with her familiar, and I know you know what I'm talking about!"

Tabitha looked up to her busty Germanian friend and nodded "Ancient." "Evil"

Kirche looked disturbed, and then saw the books Tabitha was reading, and suddenly felt even more scared.

It couldn't be true.

Tabitha in the meantime opened her window and whistled for Sylphid, and soon the three made way to the skies. Tabitha whispered in Sylphid's ear "One human, and the dark scent"

Her dragon looked scared, but nodded its head, and took off to the direction it felt the malevolent presence.

….

As Louise and Giratina touched down a mile away from Tristania in the forest, he shifted to his human form and walked with her into the city.

Giratina was amazed, yes he had watched human cities from the Distortion Realm, but actually being there and experiencing it for himself was a different matter entirely. Many smells bombarded him, fresh bread from bakeries, food from the market place, the smell of terror when the humans saw him. It was just wonderful.

He didn't mind being dragged to the clothing store with Louise; the establishment was filled with interesting clothes, and only got slightly annoyed when the fat female from behind the counter suggested he had change of clothes, declaring "_Your outfit is so garish dear, we have a wide selection of men's clothes here". _It was at that point Giratina decided to leave, dragging a protesting Louise behind him.

As they were walking down the street Louise saw a weapons shop, and asked Giratina if he wanted a weapon, he denied her request, something felt off about that shop, and wanted to stay as far away as possible from it.

The day continued on, with Louise going through various shops, buying some more things for school, visiting a candy store, more clothes shopping (Giratina privately wondered why human females were obsessed with clothes ) and just generally enjoying the sights the city had to offer. Giratina was aware that they were being followed, but wasn't worried about it; nothing in this dimension could harm him.

It soon became nightfall, and Louise had to leave for school, so she and Giratina were making their way to the city gates when suddenly a man walked up to them in the empty street. He was forty paces away from them, dressed in well-made and ornate silver armor, his face covered by a hood, and carrying a staff whose head was the sun surrounded by the moons. He called out.

"Are you the one known as Louise de la Valliere?"

Louise felt bad about this, but answered anyway "That is correct kind sir, but who are you?"

The man laughed, and immediately Louise knew something was amiss. She watched as the man pulled down his hood revealing a cruel faced man, in his early forties, with green hair, and a red monocle on his left eye.

"Well met Miss Valliere, I am Gethys harmonium, council member of GALAXY, and I am here to end your existence dark maiden" spoke the man identifying himself as Gethys, and soon the street was full of similarly dressed men, swords drawn, their faces covered with masks. Gethys waved his staff, and six razor sharp icicles circled around Louise, and shot at her.

Louise closed her eyes and screamed, expecting intense pain as the icicles pierced her…

She opened her eyes and saw a dark purple sphere of energy surrounding her; she turned and saw Giratina holing his left hand out, his face emotionless as the icicles of frozen death shattered against his shield. He let down his hand and the shield dissipated, leaving her attacker astounded.

"So it's true, Giratina has returned…" Gethys muttered, his face turned to rage and screamed "KILL THAT GIRL!"

Immediately the soldiers attacked, and Giratina let out a pulse of ghostly blue fire, those touched by the fire were vaporized. The remaining soldiers paused, and then tried to run, in response Giratina's six tentacles shot out, and proceeded to decapitate and mangle every single last man.

Louise could only stare in horror as her familiar brutally slaughtered so many men in seconds; the decapitated torso's still twitching. The man known as Gethys seemed to have disappeared, Giratina sent out a pulse to look for him, but it seems something is preventing him from detecting the monocled one.

Giratina turned around and saw Louise looking sick, who then proceeded to puke all over road, and she raised her head, and looked Giratina in the eyes, and asked.

"Why did you kill them?"

"**Because, they would've killed you Louise, I was protecting you"**

The shock of witnessing the brutal and agonizing death of so many people caused Louise to pass out, so Giratina stood over her and picked her up bridal style, and flew off, he needed to get Louise to safety, and he didn't care if he was seen.

…

Kirche was never as scared in her life as she was now, she just witnessed Louise's familiar decimate a large group of well-armed men in a moment, spraying copious amounts of blood everywhere, including on her. She almost cried when the demonic appendage of that monster slithered by her, and as soon as it went away, she ran as inhumanly possible back to Tabitha, they needed to get the hell out of the city as fast as possible. When she reached said blue haired friend she told her what happened, Kirche saw an emotion she had never seen and probably will never see again, fear.

They both got on Sylphid and jetted off back to the academy, going as fast as they could go, praying silently that the great evil wouldn't hunt them down and destroy them.

…

In an unknown location, a set of green and red eyes opened.

It had happened.

The mysterious being roared.

All shall be brought to justice.


End file.
